PGSM S
by moonworld
Summary: Suite de ma précédente fanfic, Réminiscence, qui propose une seconde saison à PGSM. Rei est hantée par la prémonition d'un futur sombre, tragique, apocalyptique, par le silence. Comment elle et Minako peuvent prétendre combattre la plus grande menace à laquelle elles aient jamais du faire face alors qu'elles n'ont pas retrouvé l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs?
1. Chapter 1

**ACTE I**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ainsi que tous ses dérivés. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi même si je me permets humblement d'en emprunter les personnages pour mon récit.

Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour les débuts tardifs de cette nouvelle fanfic. J'ai été bien malade un certain temps (mais rien de grave, je vous rassure) et ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot avec ma société donc cette fanfic a été mise de côté et je m'en excuse! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et saura vous faire oublier cette longue attente !

Je remercie, une fois de plus, Natsu82 mon indispensable bêta-readeur !

**-Quelque part dans Tokyo-**

Un laboratoire sombre et fourni. Microscopes, éprouvettes, tubes à essais et autres fioles s'entassaient sur des tables poussiéreuses semblant supporter le poids des ans. L'amoncellement anarchique de tout ce matériel ne trompait néanmoins pas sur la technologie de pointe qu'abritait ce lieu. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce où seul un léger bruit de liquide entré en ébullition se faisait entendre. La température ambiante, anormalement basse, générait en continu un épais brouillard rampant qui enveloppait l'ensemble de la pièce de son manteau fantomatique. Malgré le froid pénétrant et la pénombre qui baignait le lieu, une jeune femme en blouse blanche, perchée sur des talons hauts, cachant un tailleur écarlate au décolleté avantageux, marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers une silhouette imposante et quasi-immobile.

« Vous m'avez appelée professeur ? »

« Ah Kaorinite ! Regarde ! » Ordonna l'homme à la voix grave sans se retourner.

Se penchant sur le réceptacle soumis à une forte température, la jeune femme ne put masquer sa surprise qui se mua rapidement en satisfaction, symbolisée par un large sourire de contentement. Le liquide visqueux rose s'épaississait rapidement pour donner corps à une forme à la fois familière et étrangère.

« Est-ce bien ce que je crois ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Oui ! Tu as devant toi un œuf parfait ! Après des années de recherche j'ai enfin réussi à le créer ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Dit le scientifique aux cheveux blancs dont l'excitation était palpable.

« Oui mais je ne doute pas que vous allez me le dire quand même. » Répondit Kaorinite avec un léger amusement.

« Grâce à lui nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en recherche des talismans ! Il nous suffit de réunir ces trois reliques pour que le Saint Graal se matérialise, pour que la source du pouvoir le plus incommensurable se matérialise en ce monde ! Il nous suffira alors de nous en emparer ! Une fois le Graal entre nos mains, cette planète sera notre ! » Expliqua le quadragénaire avec emphase.

« Kaorinite, je compte sur toi pour mener à bien cette opération, tu as toute ma confiance. » Reprit-il sérieusement en se retournant et en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la séduisante scientifique, après avoir pris soin de modérer son enthousiasme.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas professeur. » répondit-elle d'un ton solennel avant de se volatiliser avec l'œuf à présent arrivé à maturation.

OOOOO

**-Une maison du quartier Azabu Jyuban - Tokyo-**

« On va être en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! » Lança Mamoru qui s'impatientait à proximité de sa moto.

« J'arrive Mamo-chan ! » Cria une voix aigüe et étouffée.

« Je suis sûr que Makoto a prévu un véritable banquet pour ce soir, tu pouvais attendre Usagi ! » Constata avec agacement le jeune homme en voyant sa femme arriver d'un pas pressé et maladroit. L'ancienne princesse de la Lune n'avait pas terminé de mâcher son melon pan.

« Oui je sais mais j'avais trop faim et le goûter c'est sacré ! » Lui rétorqua-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse. Elle monta néanmoins rapidement sur la moto. Mamoru poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de mettre son casque et de démarrer en trombe. L'engin fila à toute vitesse en direction de la mairie, emportant le jeune couple spécialement habillé pour l'occasion.

OOOOO

**-Aéroport de Narita – Tokyo- **

Un jeune homme en costume sombre, émaillé d'une simple cravate rouge sur une chemise blanche, attendait patiemment au terminal 3 de l'aéroport. Aspiré par la lecture de son roman, son expression était sereine et son visage arborait un léger sourire de satisfaction. Il buvait de temps à autres quelques gorgées de son café tout en n'oubliant pas de regarder le tableau d'arrivé des derniers vols. Le 3792 en provenance de New York se faisait toujours attendre.

Il se demandait comment serait apprêtée sa fiancée. Nul doute qu'elle avait du passer la totalité du vol à étudier les dernières revues médicales éditées et qu'elle aurait, pour cela, chaussé ses lunettes et coiffé ses cheveux en chignon. Il espérait que le voyage ne l'avait pas trop fatiguée. L'affichage électronique du tableau des arrivées afficha soudain celle de son vol. Les passagers étaient invités à récupérer leurs bagages annonça une voie féminine dans les haut-parleurs de l'aéroport. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit une figure familière se diriger tout droit vers lui avec un large sourire. Rangeant son livre dans sa besace, il se leva pour l'accueillir.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher ! » Dit la jeune femme avec un mélange d'étonnement et de satisfaction.

« C'est normal, nous sommes fiancés ! » Rétorqua-t-il brusquement, gêné.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune médecin déposa avec tendresse un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire qui rougit immédiatement. Baissant les yeux, il attrapa immédiatement la valise de sa compagne et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

« Viens, nous devons prendre un taxi sinon nous allons être en retard ! » Lança-t-il sans se retourner.

« Je sais, excuse-moi. Tu es très beau aujourd'hui. » Répondit-elle, amusée par la timidité de son fiancé.

Soudain très étonné, ne sachant comment réagir, le jeune homme détourna immédiatement son regard, rougissant de nouveau.

« Non, c'est toi…qui est très belle aujourd'hui… » Articula-t-il à voix basse devant celle qui avait réussi le tour de force d'enfiler une belle robe parme et d'effacer toute trace de la fatigue liée au voyage grâce à un maquillage parfaitement étudié.

Ami prit soudain la main de Nephrite en affichant son sourire le plus lumineux. Les deux amoureux montèrent dans le taxi, direction la mairie de Tokyo.

OOOOO

**-Une berline sombre quelque part dans Tokyo-**

La Miko monta avec hâte dans le véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter devant les marches qui mènent à l'entrée du temple Hikawa.

« Tu as trois quart d'heure de retard ! » S'indigna-t-elle à peine assise sur la banquette arrière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais cet animateur radio ne voulait pas me lâcher ! Il m'a imposée trente minutes supplémentaires d'émission et vu le nombre de fans présents, je me voyais mal l'envoyer sur les roses… » Avoua confuse l'autre passagère de la voiture.

« Tu es trop gentille avec tes fans ! » S'énerva la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres.

« Ils me le rendent bien donc je trouve que c'est un minimum… » Répondit avec conviction la jeune star en regardant sa compagne droit dans les yeux.

« Oui mais ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour ce genre d'extras ! On doit encore repasser à l'appartement se changer ! On ne sera jamais à l'heure ! » Sermonna la prêtresse.

« Arrête, on dirait Sacho ! Et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai passé l'âge que l'on me fasse la morale » Lança d'un ton amusé, mais néanmoins bien menaçant, l'Idole.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi miss star internationale de ne pas être toujours satisfaite de ta seule présence, contrairement à tes fans ! » Rétorqua la Miko en regardant volontairement à travers la fenêtre de sa portière afin de fuir le regard agacé de sa partenaire.

Un silence pesant pris place dans l'habitacle. Les deux jeunes femmes restaient chacune à une extrémité de la banquette, perdues dans leurs pensées.

« Tu n'es quand même pas très gentille de sous-estimer ainsi Amachachi, Reiko… » Commença sur un ton plus doux la jeune chanteuse.

« Pardon ? » Demanda stupéfaite l'intéressée qui regardait à présent son interlocutrice.

« J'ai le meilleur chauffeur du monde, ne doute pas de lui. » Dit simplement avec le sourire l'Idole.

Appuyant sur un bouton situé à l'intérieur de sa portière, la vitre séparant l'avant de la berline de l'arrière s'abaissa pour dévoiler le conducteur concentré sur sa tache.

« Hein, Amachachi, dites à Reiko que vous êtes le meilleur chauffeur du monde vu qu'elle ne me croit pas. » Intima la star le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Le meilleur ? Eh bien… » Commença gêné, mais malgré tout flatté, le chauffeur.

« Ne soyez pas modeste, je sais que vous êtes le meilleur. Dites-moi quelle heure il est ? » Continua sur le même ton la jeune femme.

« Il est 15h50 mademoiselle. »

« Et nous avons rendez-vous à quelle heure à la mairie déjà ? »

« 16h30 mademoiselle. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il est possible que nous y soyons dans les temps Amachachi ? »

« Eh bien…je dirais que les chances sont très f… »

« J'ai confiance en vous Amachachi ! Si vous réussissez, la prime sera à la hauteur ! » Coupa la jeune femme d'un ton solennel.

« Je…je vais faire de mon mieux mademoiselle ! » Répondit l'homme en essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur son front.

Minako releva ensuite la vitre sous le regard médusé de Rei.

« Tu vois, tout s'arrange ! Tu me pardonnes alors Reiko ? » Demanda avec un large sourire malicieux la vénusienne.

« Tu es diabolique… » Constata d'un air effaré la martienne.

« Non, je suis irrésistible ! » Rétorqua le plus sérieusement du monde la native de Venus en se rapprochant sensiblement de sa fiancée.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'en profiter tant que nous n'avons pas à attacher notre ceinture de sécurité… » Susurra Minako dont les lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Rei.

« Quoi ? » Tenta vainement la jeune prêtresse avant d'être interrompue par un baiser sensuel, enflammé, vénusien en somme. Sentant petit à petit ses réticences et sa volonté s'éroder devant les charmes de sa fiancée, elle décida de faire confiance aux aptitudes de pilotage d'Amachachi.

OOOOO

**-Devant la mairie de Tokyo-**

Makoto regardait la légère montre qu'elle portait à son poignet. Il était déjà 16h20 et aucune de ses amies n'était présente. Autant, l'absence d'Usagi et Minako ne la surprenait aucunement, autant celle d'Ami et Rei l'intriguait même si elle se doutait que la Miko devait être avec la star pour manquer ainsi de ponctualité.

Un banc compact de journalistes et de fans faisait le pied de grue devant l'édifice dans l'attente d'apercevoir l'Idole qu'ils suivaient, pour la plupart, avidement depuis déjà quelques années. Un cordon de Police avait été mis en place spécialement pour l'occasion par la mairie qui souhaitait éviter toute émeute devant ses locaux.

Rei avait gagné en popularité également ces derniers mois malgré le fait qu'elle soit totalement extérieure au monde du spectacle, tant et si bien que le couple qu'elle formait avec la célèbre Minako Aino était devenu rapidement le plus populaire du pays et l'un des plus en vus sur le plan international.

16h22. Un taxi arriva. Deux jeunes gens en sortirent avec hâte. Makoto reconnu immédiatement la silhouette familière d'Ami et la démarche bien particulière de Nephrite.

« Mako-chan, toutes mes félicitations ! Ta robe est superbe ! Félicitations à toi aussi Motoki-kun, tu es très classe dans ce costume ! » Lança la native de Mercure en trottant vers les futurs mariés.

« Merci Ami-chan ! ça a été ton vol ? Je suis contente que tu ais pu venir ! » Répondit la jupitérienne avec un large sourire et qui semblait parfaitement détendue.

« Merci Ami-chan. » Répondit simplement Motoki qui était déjà pétrifié par le trac. Il était d'ailleurs amusant de constater le contraste entre les deux futurs mariés.

« Félicitations Makoto, Motoki ! » Clama d'un ton solennel Nephrite dont la posture rigide dissimulait à peine une forte gêne.

Les deux anciennes Senshis échangèrent de leurs nouvelles tandis que leurs compagnons respectifs s'enfermaient dans un mutisme qui ne saillait guère à l'événement mais qui s'avérait compréhensible du fait de la position de l'un et du caractère de l'autre.

16h25 retentirent dans un bruit de moteur. Un chopper blanc se gara à proximité de la mairie. Une jeune femme retira vite son casque, le remit au conducteur et se mit à courir du mieux qu'elle put avec sa longue robe. Le jeune homme déposa les deux casques sur sa moto et se mit également à courir afin de rattraper sa femme, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire. Lui prenant la main, ils arrivèrent finalement ensemble devant les mariés.

« Mako-chan, félicitations ! Ta robe est splendide mais ça ne vaut pas la mienne ! » Lança en riant de bon cœur Usagi en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« Euh…merci Usagi-chan ! » Répondit la native de Jupiter qui s'était habituée aux idées et réflexions saugrenues de son amie.

« Eh, t'as la classe Motoki ! » Cria l'ancienne princesse de la Lune en assenant en franche tape dans le dos du futur marié.

« Merci. » Articula faiblement le jeune homme qui blanchissait à mesure que les invités arrivaient, que l'échéance se précisait.

« Félicitations Makoto, Motoki. » Dit simplement avec un léger sourire Mamoru qui nota immédiatement le trouble chez son ami. Il décida alors de le prendre à part.

« Motoki, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer ! » Lui assura-t-il en le prenant par l'épaule.

« J'espère Mamoru. Tu sais à quel point c'est un jour important pour moi… » Bredouilla l'ancien employé du Crown.

« Tu n'as qu'à te laisser guider par le maire et Makoto et tout ira bien, crois-moi ! » Lui conseilla l'ancien prince de la Terre.

Les Shitennou ainsi que Naru étaient à présent arrivés. Il ne manquait plus que deux invités et non des moindres. Il était désormais 16h29 à la montre de Makoto et il ne faisait aucun doute selon elle que les deux jeunes femmes seraient en retard.

Une berline noire haut de gamme arriva soudain en trombe, s'arrêtant dans un fracas tonitruant. Deux jeunes femmes en sortirent rapidement. L'une d'elle sembla féliciter son chauffeur à travers la vitre avant du véhicule tandis que l'autre avançait d'un pas franc et décidé vers les invités. Le public de fans et de journalistes contenu derrière le cordon de Police s'agita quand il reconnut Rei Hino mais s'enflamma quand il aperçut enfin la célèbre Minako Aino courir d'un pas léger et rapide vers sa fiancée.

Le vacarme se fit soudain total. Certains policiers se joignirent même à cette clameur pour réclamer un autographe au couple nippon le plus célèbre.

Minako signait toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir des autographes et avait systématiquement un mot gentil pour ses fans. Elle pouvait être fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur ou malade, elle affichait toujours son sourire le plus lumineux face à ses admirateurs. Il s'agissait là d'une question de professionnalisme selon elle. Elle retirait également toujours ses lunettes de soleil en leur présence afin de briser tout sentiment de distance ou d'inaccessibilité que cet accessoire pourrait engendrer.

Rei, de son côté, avait eu bien du mal à se faire à ce rituel. S'y étant refusée de longs mois durant, elle avait finalement cédé aux suppliques des fans et surtout à leur gentillesse. Elle n'hésitait plus à présent à discuter ni à plaisanter avec eux. Elle gardait, en revanche, ses distances avec les journalistes, n'ayant pas l'habitude du discours marketé que tenait sa compagne toute l'année, et sa phrase favorite en leur présence restait « sans commentaire ». Malgré cette apparente froideur, la Miko était très populaire parmi la profession pour son charisme, sa beauté, son éducation et surtout son caractère, tout de suite perçu comme bien trempé, et donc à la hauteur de l'Idole préférée des japonais.

Tandis que Minako répondait brièvement aux journalistes sur comment elle envisageait la fête qui s'annonçait et ses relations avec Makoto, des bribes de conversations entre sa partenaire et ses fans attinrent ses oreilles, pour son plus grand amusement.

« Rei-sama, je vous admire tellement ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour être comme vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de te retirer dans un temple ! Sois toi-même, dans la vie c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! » Répondit avec douceur et en affichant un sourire bienveillant la prêtresse.

« Rei-san, comment avez-vous fait pour séduire une star de la renommée de Minako-chan ? »

« Je n'ai rien eu à faire puisque c'est elle qui m'a couru après ! » Répondit dans un éclat de rire la native de Mars qui ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard en direction de sa fiancée. Cette dernière eut bien du mal à cacher le léger rictus d'agacement et le rouge qui lui monta instantanément aux joues.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers les futurs mariés pour les féliciter et saluer les invités.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! » Lança d'un ton faussement menaçant Makoto.

« Ne sois pas médisante Makoto ! » Rétorqua immédiatement Rei.

« Pardon Mako-chan, c'est de ma faute ! Toutes mes félicitations en tout cas, vous êtes superbes comme ça tous les deux ! » Dit avec enthousiasme Minako.

« Merci Minako-chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard, je plaisantais ! » Rassura avec le sourire la native de Jupiter.

« Félicitations Makoto, Motoki. » Articula d'un ton toujours boudeur la martienne.

Les deux intéressés la remercièrent puis invitèrent tous les personnes présentes à pénétrer dans la mairie, salon 17, afin de commencer la cérémonie.

OOOOO

**-Salon 17, mairie de Tokyo-**

La cérémonie se déroula dans le calme et la quiétude, les fans de Minako ainsi que les journalistes n'ayant pas été autorisés à la suivre à l'intérieur de la mairie.

Makoto suivit le cérémonial à la perfection avec une tranquillité et une assurance impressionnante. Motoki, de son côté, transpirait à grosses goûtes et manqua de faire tomber l'alliance tant le trac le paralysait. La native de Jupiter avait choisi pour témoin Ami tandis que son futur époux avait logiquement désigné Mamoru.

Les deux jeunes gens furent déclarés mari et femme sous les applaudissements nourris et enthousiastes des invités qui quittèrent ensuite progressivement la salle pour s'installer en bonne place à la sortie de l'édifice. Les fans de Minako et les journalistes s'agitèrent de nouveau en la voyant ressortir et le crépitement des flashs reprit son ballet entêtant.

Les mariés apparurent quelques instants plus tard sur le perron de la mairie puis descendirent les quelques marches sous une pluie mêlée de riz et de pétales de roses. Riant aux éclats, leur bonheur rayonnant inspira tous ceux présents qui arborèrent également un large sourire et applaudirent vivement l'union des deux amoureux de longue date.

Vint l'heure du moment tant attendu des demoiselles et des hommes romantiques, Motoki en était après tout la preuve, le lancé du bouquet de la mariée !

Minako, cette fois-ci, ne se fit pas prier et se mit en bonne place pour recevoir le précieux sésame, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes avec Ami et Naru. Rei, elle, resta en retrait, observant le spectacle d'un œil amusé. Elle se serait bien jointe à sa fiancée pour tenter d'attraper la fameuse composition florale mais elle craignait l'instinct de compétition sans merci qui bouillonnait déjà dans les veines des trois jeunes femmes. Elle jugea donc plus sage de rester à bonne distance.

Mamoru, de son côté, avait bien du mal à retenir Usagi qui mourrait d'envie de participer à cette sympathique foire d'empoigne.

Voyant tout le monde en place et sentant la pression monter au fil des minutes, Makoto se retourna et jeta avec force son bouquet. Naru et Ami s'élancèrent pour attraper l'objet tant convoité mais le corps parfaitement athlétique de Minako fit la différence. La star fit montre d'une détente que n'aurait pas reniée une basketteuse professionnelle, sans doute un héritage de sa pratique assidue du volley-ball, durant son rare temps libre. Le bouquet fut néanmoins lancé avec une telle puissance que la préhension de l'Idole ne fut pas suffisante et la jeune star vit alors avec étonnement sa proie atterrir naturellement dans les bras de Rei.

La prêtresse rougit instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles en constatant ce que le hasard, ou le destin, venait de lui confier. Sentant tous les regards posés soudainement sur elle, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Minako se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide en affichant un large sourire bienveillant.

« Félicitations Reiko ! » Dit avec un léger rire la native de Venus.

« C'est quoi ce regard insistant ? Tu attends quelque chose Mina ? » Répondit de manière direct la martienne qui avait bien du mal à cacher son amusement.

« Non, rien du tout… » Souffla la vénusienne, occupée à dissimuler, non sans mal, son évidente déception derrière l'un de ses nombreux masques. Seul le ton de sa voix la trahissait.

« Tant mieux car je comptais le garder…non, je plaisante ! » Avoua la Miko en tendant le bouquet à sa fiancée dont la peine lui avait instantanément fendu le cœur.

La jeune star accepta le présent et le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Mina, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda doucement la native de Mars.

Le choc céda la place à un élan passionné. Minako s'élança dans les bras de Rei et l'embrassa avec fougue. Prenant cette réaction pour un « oui », la prêtresse étreignit sa future épouse et lui rendit son baiser avec passion sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant des invités mais surtout des fans présents. Les journalistes se bousculèrent et adoptèrent les poses les plus improbables pour immortaliser ce moment qui valait déjà de l'or.

Les deux ex-Senshis ne remarquèrent même pas le chaos de flashs et de cris qui les entourait. Elles semblaient avoir basculé dans un autre monde, imaginé et érigé pour elles, régie par leurs propres règles, où le temps avait suspendu son cours.

Minako susurra un simple « oui » à l'oreille de son amour millénaire, éternel et qu'elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir épouser. Rei ne put s'empêcher de prendre de nouveau l'Idole dans ses bras et de la serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. S'agrippant à sa compagne, celle qui fut la princesse de Venus ne parvint pas à retenir les grosses larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues. L'émotion était bien visible sur le visage de l'ensemble des personnes présentes et particulièrement chez les rares privilégiés qui savaient les épreuves qu'avaient traversées les deux jeunes femmes dans cette vie et dans la précédente.

Une fois ses larmes séchées avec l'aide des nombreux baisers de sa compagne, Minako suivit Rei vers leur véhicule où Amachachi les attendait. Les invités firent de même et se mirent en route vers la salle qu'avait réservée Makoto. Les festivités allaient désormais pouvoir commencer.

OOOOO

**-Une salle quelque part dans Tokyo-**

Les convives arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Minako et Rei se présentèrent, une fois de plus, parmi les dernières car le chauffeur de la star avait du s'employer à semer les journalistes, pour ne pas leur révéler l'endroit où leur égérie et sa compagne allaient passer la soirée. Tout le staff de sécurité de L'Idole était d'ailleurs sur le pied de guerre pour éviter la moindre intrusion de fans bien renseignés ou la prise de clichés peu flatteurs par des paparazzis. Jusqu'ici tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Minako sortit de voiture au bras de sa future femme. Elle avait revêtu une robe de soirée noire, sans doute hors de prix, accompagnée d'escarpins et d'un sac à main coordonnés. Rei, de son côté, avait opté pour plus de simplicité avec un pantalon à pince beige sur une chemise blanche, un blaser bleu marine et des chaussures à lacets vernies de la même couleur. Déjà irritée par le retard de sa fiancée, elle n'avait pas souhaité attraper une migraine en tergiversant pendant d'interminables minutes sur la tenue la plus appropriée à l'événement.

A peine la prêtresse eut franchi la porte de la salle qu'elle fut frappée par un mauvais pressentiment qui la pétrifia. La native de Venus remarqua immédiatement son trouble et lui demanda, discrètement au creux de l'oreille, quel était l'objet de son tourment.

« Je sens une puissante présence maléfique ici. » Chuchota la Miko.

« Tu es sûre ? » Voulu s'assurer la star.

« Absolument ! Il va se passer quelque chose… » Répondit la martienne.

Minako attira alors rapidement Rei vers la cours intérieure, déserte, dont disposait la salle. Elle sentit la main de la native de Mars se crisper dans la sienne.

« Il y a donc fort à parier que nous ayons à faire face à de nouveaux ennemis dés ce soir. » Commença l'Idole qui n'avait plus à se soucier des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Je ne peux l'affirmer à cent pourcent mais il y a de fortes chances oui. » Rétorqua la prêtresse désormais sur le qui-vive.

« Nous sommes les seules à disposer d'une réserve de pouvoir résiduelle du fait de nos souvenirs donc nous devons régler ce problème seules. Il est hors de question de mêler les autres, et surtout Makoto, à tout cela ! » Lança avec conviction celle qui fut Sailor Venus.

La Miko acquiesça tout en restant concentrée sur sa tache. Elle devait localiser la force négative au plus vite.

« Il va être difficile de régler son compte à ce démon en évitant tout dommage collatéral mais nous devons y arriver ! Nous sommes les seules en mesure de le faire ! Allons inspecter la salle et ses alentours, ça nous aidera à le localiser ! » Ordonna la vénusienne qui tourna rapidement des talons sans attendre la réponse de son équipière.

Rei s'amusa du retour soudain de Venus chez sa partenaire et se dit que la guerrière des temps anciens, sa droiture, sa fierté et son autorité naturelle, n'avait finalement jamais quitté Minako. Elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point leur incarnation passée influait sur leur personnalité présente et si le retour des souvenirs de cette autre vie ne renforçait pas également l'ascendant que pouvait prendre la Senshi sur la jeune femme presque ordinaire qu'elle et sa fiancée étaient devenues.

Regardant son commandant déambuler d'un pas rapide et assuré à la recherche d'indices, sa silhouette svelte et athlétique, ses longs cheveux soyeux, son expression sérieuse et concentrée laissèrent la place, en l'espace d'une seconde, à la princesse de Venus. Se retournant vers la réincarnation de Sailor Mars, elle lui tendit la main dans une tentative désespérée d'apaiser les peurs, les doutes, la solitude qui lui serrait le cœur. Peu à peu, sous l'effet d'une impulsion rapide, méthodique et inéluctable, une teinte grise partit de ses pieds pour recouvrir progressivement sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux azurs. Luttant en vain contre la transformation funeste et l'effroi qui s'emparait d'elle, la Senshi se vit avec horreur progressivement changée en statut, figée et vulnérable. Son enveloppe commença ensuite à se désagréger à une vitesse effrayante, sous le regard impuissant et terrifié de la martienne. Seul subsista un petit tas de poussière.

Sentant deux mains posées sur ses épaules la secouant énergiquement, Rei cligna des yeux, dissipant ainsi le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue, et vit le regard de Minako posé sur le sien, cette figure aimée et familière postée juste à quelques centimètres d'elle. La jeune femme avait bien du mal à cacher la panique qui l'habitait.

« Reiko, est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi ! » Cria la native de Venus, désemparée.

« Oui…oui, ça va…je crois… » Articula difficilement la prêtresse qui sentait encore des gouttes de sueur froide couler de son front.

« Tu as eu une vision n'est-ce pas ? Qu'as-tu vu ? » Interrogea la vénusienne qui savait reconnaître les signes attestant que son second avait eu une prémonition.

« Je…ce n'est rien… » Souffla la Miko encore choquée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Si c'est important Reiko et même capital vu la situation ! Je t'ordonne de me dire ce que tu as vu ! » Commanda avec autorité la star internationale.

« J'ai vu…la mort…de Sailor Venus, ta mort… » Avoua, peinée, la native de Mars à sa compagne, blême.

**A SUIVRE...**

**Notes de l'auteur :** -Désolée pour cette fin en cliffhanger particulièrement abrupte ! J'espère quand même que tout le fluffy de ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ça va chauffer dans le prochain chapitre ! Rendez-vous le mois prochain :)

-Comme vous avez sans doute déjà du en entendre parler, Fanfiction est actuellement en train de faire une refonte totale de son site internet où ils comptent supprimer les histoires au contenu jugé trop violent et/ou sexuel. Ainsi, une censure assez importante va s'opérer sur les fanfics rated M et K qui seront jugées incompatibles avec la nouvelle politique de Fanfiction. Des milliers d'histoires risquent donc de disparaître et une censure assez sévère menace de rentrer en vigueur sur ce site incontournable du monde de la fanfic. Je vous invite donc à signer la pétition disponible à cette adresse et à la faire tourner auprès de vos amis, connaissances, familles… :

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# à taper sous Google, la pétition sort en premier résultat. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous fournir le lien complet mais c'est interdit par Fanfiction et même en trichant, il ne s'affiche pas -_-

Il serait pourtant si simple de prévoir un système d'enregistrement des lecteurs pour accéder aux fanfics rated M ou de mettre en place une politique d'avertissements mais non, Fanfiction préfère céder à la facilité de la censure et menacer notre liberté d'expression à tous. Vous aurez compris que je vous invite grandement à signer cette pétition, chaque voix compte. Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTE II**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ainsi que tous ses dérivés. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi même si je me permets humblement d'en emprunter les personnages pour mon récit.

Merci à Natsu82 ma bêta-readeur !

Youte, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**OOOOO**

« Ne t'inquiète pas Reiko, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir cette fois. » Affirma avec conviction Minako en regardant sa compagne dans les yeux.

Rei ne put réprimer la pulsion qui surgit en elle à l'entente de ces mots. Elle prit rapidement la main de la chanteuse et l'attira avec force à elle, la serrant dans ses bras pour s'assurer que celle-ci n'allait pas disparaître devant ses yeux, comme lors de sa vision. L'Idole sentit les mains de sa partenaire se cramponner à sa robe et sentit une colère profonde, sourde, nourrie monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pardonner aux Yomas qui s'évertuaient depuis quelques mois à tourmenter ainsi celle qu'elle aimait et se sentait plus que jamais disposée à leur faire payer une telle audace.

« Ça ira Reiko. Aie confiance en moi et crois en toi. Je pense que tes prémonitions n'arrivent pas par hasard et sont là pour nous permettre de nous tenir prête à nous battre. N'oublie pas que notre mission est de protéger Usagi. » Commença sur un ton doux et rassurant la native de Venus.

« Oui, je sais… » Concéda, le cœur lourd, la prêtresse.

« Allez, nous devons continuer à inspecter les lieux et informer les autres du problème. » Continua la vénusienne en prenant le visage de sa fiancée dans ses mains.

« Je pense que le mieux est que je cherche des indices sur la présence maléfique pendant que tu échafaudes un plan de bataille avec les autres. » Suggéra la martienne qui s'était ressaisie et qui était désormais disposée à accomplir sa mission.

« Oui, tu as raison, ça nous fera gagner un temps précieux. A tout à l'heure alors Reiko. » Dit la star en lâchant la main de la Miko. Elle quitta rapidement la cours pour rentrer dans la salle à la rencontre de ses anciennes Senshis.

Rei, de son côté, reprit ses investigations malgré le terrible pressentiment qui l'habitait.

**OOOOO**

« Ami-chan, tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Minako en interrompant la conversation entre Makoto, Ami et Nephrite.

« Euh oui Minako-chan, je te suis. » Répondit, gênée, la native de Mercure en laissant de façon abrupte ses deux compagnons.

La leader des Sailor Senshis ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit directement au buffet où Usagi était occupée à goûter tous les nombreux mets que la mariée avait pris soin de préparer pour l'occasion.

« Usagi-chan, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? » Demanda la vénusienne avec un léger sourire à la vue de sa princesse en train de littéralement s'empiffrer.

« Minako-chan ! Tiens, goûte-ça, tu vas voir, c'est délicieux ! » Lança avec enthousiasme Usagi en proposant un petit-four à son amie.

« Euh…merci mais plus tard. Viens Usagi-chan, ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. » Répéta l'Idole d'un ton toujours sympathique mais néanmoins plus ferme.

« Mais Minako-chan, après il n'y aura plus rien au buffet… » Supplia la jeune femme qui ne savait résister à sa gourmandise.

« Ça c'est sûr qu'avec toi ils n'ont pas le temps de refroidir ! » Passa en coup de vent Rei qui en profita pour prendre l'amuse-gueule qu'Usagi tendait à Minako et le mangea rapidement.

« Rei-chan, tu devrais avoir honte ! » S'offusqua l'ancienne princesse de la Lune, vexée.

« De quoi ? Je pense à ta ligne Usagi, tu devrais me remercier plutôt ! » Lança avec conviction la prêtresse qui était déjà partie à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Tu es méchante Rei-chan, je te déteste ! » Cria de frustration la native de l'astre lunaire mais la Miko avait déjà quitté la pièce.

« Usagi-chan, s'il te plaît, c'est important… » Reprit sérieusement Minako. Usagi décela l'importance dans le ton de la star et décida de la suivre.

Les trois jeunes femmes sortirent dans la cours pour pouvoir discuter en petit comité, loin du tumulte de la fête qui battait alors son plein.

**OOOOO**

« Désolée de gâcher ainsi la fête mais Reiko a senti une présence maléfique ici et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que nous allons avoir affaire à une menace d'importance. » Commença Minako dont le rôle de leader des Sailor Senshis transpirait à travers tous les ports de son épiderme.

« Un nouvel ennemi donc je présume. » Marmonna Ami qui était entrée en intense réflexion à l'énoncé des paroles de son commandant en chef.

« Mais…il ne faudrait pas avertir Makoto ? Parce que c'est son mariage… » Demanda innocemment Usagi.

« Non, justement c'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie donc si nous pouvions régler le problème sans la mêler à tout ça… » Répondit la native de Mercure en devançant la vénusienne.

« Oui, je comprends. D'ailleurs, où est passée Rei-chan ? » Reprit l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Reiko inspecte les lieux à la recherche d'indices, pour savoir précisément d'où provient l'énergie négative. » Répondit sérieusement l'Idole.

« Donc nous sommes quatre pour trouver et détruire un ou plusieurs Yomas. Pourquoi ne pas demander l'aide de Mamoru et des Shitennous ? » Proposa simplement la médecin de l'équipe, toujours concentrée.

« Ok pour Mamoru mais pas pour les Shitennous. » Répondit avec fermeté la star.

« Pourquoi ? » Se permit la mercurienne qui baissa inconsciemment la voix devant l'autorité de son leader.

« Car je ne leur fais pas confiance. »

« Mais pourtant ils nous ont bien aidées il y a quelques années contre Mio ! » Intervint Usagi qui ne comprenait pas le refus de la native de Venus.

« Si vous aviez vos souvenirs de l'époque du Millenium d'Argent vous comprendriez…C'est un non catégorique et non négociable. » Rétorqua froidement la vénusienne.

« Tu es injuste Minako-chan… » Constata tristement la native de l'astre lunaire.

« Excuse-moi Usagi-chan mais comprends que c'est dans ton intérêt et dans le notre. » Répondit d'un ton plus doux Minako à l'encontre de sa princesse.

« Je suis sûre à cent pourcent que nous pouvons faire confiance à Nephrite. » Rétorqua avec conviction Ami.

« Oui, toi tu ne risques rien à faire équipe avec lui mais ce n'est peut-être pas notre cas. C'est pour ça que je veux que nous fassions preuve de prudence et gardions nos distances avec les Shitennous. » Affirma de nouveau fermement la leader des Senshis qui sentait sa patience s'émousser au fil des minutes.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Usagi semblait gênée vis à vis d'Ami, tandis que cette dernière semblait frustrée que sa relation avec Nephrite ne soit toujours pas comprise, et surtout acceptée, par son commandant en chef et amie de longue date.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné que seul moi et Reiko avons encore un peu de nos pouvoirs, je pense que le plus judicieux serait que nous nous occupions du démon. Pendant ce temps-là, vous vous chargerez d'évacuer les invités, Makoto compris. Mamoru peut éventuellement nous assister, en soutien. » Reprit la star, visiblement indifférente au malaise ambiant.

« D'accord, ça me va. » Répondit simplement la native de Mercure qui avait bien du mal à cacher sa déception.

« Je vais aller avertir Mamoru ! » Cria Usagi avant de disparaître rapidement parmi les convives.

« Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé ! » Lança Rei en revenant en courant vers Minako.

« Rien du tout ? » Demanda, surprise, l'Idole.

« L'énergie maléfique est présente partout de manière diffuse mais je n'arrive pas à localiser sa source… » Avoua confuse la prêtresse qui remarqua immédiatement la tension entre sa fiancée et sa meilleure amie.

« Bon eh bien je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre…pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour danser ? » Proposa d'un ton soudainement enjoué la vénusienne.

« Quoi ? » Répondit la Miko, désarçonnée, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà sa compagne l'attirait à l'intérieur pour profiter des festivités. Il lui aurait été néanmoins bien difficile de résister au sourire lumineux affiché par la native de Venus.

Ami resta à l'extérieur, figée et sombre.

**OOOOO**

Les heures passèrent dans la joie et la quasi-insouciance. Rei avait finalement réussi à se soustraire à l'emprise de Minako, prétextant avoir trop chaud, pour sortir prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Alors que la star était afférée à apprendre, avec enthousiasme et patience, sa dernière chorégraphie à la maladroite Usagi, qui semblait avoir deux pieds gauches, la prêtresse rejoint Ami qui semblait elle-aussi avoir besoin de souffler un peu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda simplement la Miko en allant s'assoir aux côtés de son amie.

« Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur. » Répondit doucement la native de Mercure.

« Tu es sûre ? » Insista la martienne qui avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait chez son ancienne coéquipière.

« Eh bien…nous avons eu une conversation un peu difficile avec Minako-chan…mais rien de grave ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Résuma la médecin qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.

« C'était en rapport avec quoi ? Enfin, avec qui ? Nephrite ? » Demanda Rei dont l'intuition avait encore fait mouche puisqu'elle vit Ami rougir instantanément jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oui…Minako-chan refuse que les Shitennous prennent part au combat…à nos côtés. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle mais…c'est notre leader…je ne peux pas aller contre sa décision. » Avoua gênée et contrariée la mercurienne.

« Je vois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par changer d'avis sur Nephrite, il lui faut juste du temps. » Commença la Miko en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie de longue date avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, après avoir assisté à la chute du Millenium d'Argent, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de prendre du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça si je l'avais vue adolescente… » Confia sérieusement la prêtresse.

« Oui, je comprends. » Répondit la native de Mercure d'un ton grave.

« Néanmoins, je ne manquerai pas de lui en toucher deux mots ! Il faut que l'on ait une conversation là-dessus ! » Rassura la martienne avec le sourire.

« Merci Rei-chan. » Remercia la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

Une clameur enthousiaste en provenance de la salle se fit entendre. Les mariés s'apprêtaient à couper leur gâteau de mariage. Les deux ex-Senshis se regardèrent dans les yeux et décidèrent d'aller assister au spectacle quand un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre, suivi de cris de panique. Elles coururent immédiatement à l'intérieur.

**OOOOO**

Au milieu d'un nuage de poussière épais, un être informe semblait se mouvoir lentement, au ralenti. Sa naissance avait véritablement mis à sac la salle. La nourriture, les tables, les chaises et tous les éléments de décoration gisaient au sol, éparpillés en de multiples menus morceaux.

Usagi, Makoto et Motoki s'afféraient à évacuer les convives qui souffraient pour beaucoup de plaies légères et de contusions.

Minako, Mamoru et les Shitennous faisaient face à l'ennemi. Alertés par le bruit de l'explosion, les gardes du corps de la star, qui étaient restés jusque-là sagement dans leur voiture sur ordre de cette dernière, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour la protéger.

« Aino-sama, vous n'avez rien ? » s'écrièrent les deux hommes en noir, visiblement dépassés par les événements.

« Non, je vais très bien. » Répondit sèchement l'Idole. Absorbée par sa mission, elle avait occulté la possibilité d'avoir deux opportuns dans les pattes et cette perspective l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

« Il faut partir d'ici Aino-sama, venez… » Commença l'un deux en la prenant par le bras. La native de Venus lui porta avec force et rapidité une manchette sur la nuque qui le fit chuter lourdement, inanimé. Elle plaça ensuite directement un violent coup de pied sous les côtés du second qui rejoint également les bras de Morphée avant d'avoir pu souffler mot.

« Je m'en occupe ! » Lâcha avec le sourire Makoto qui avait compris que les deux hommes n'avaient pas leur place au milieu du farouche combat qui allait débuter. Elle était rejointe par Ami et Motoki qui l'aidèrent à évacuer les deux gardes du corps.

Rei alla se placer directement aux côtés de sa fiancée.

« Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de gêneurs, vous pouvez partir. Rei, Mamoru et moi allons régler son compte à cette chose. » Adressa avec autorité la leader des Sailor Senshis aux Shitennous.

« Notre devoir est de protéger notre maître, s'il décide d'engager ce combat, nous devons le suivre ! » Rétorqua fermement Zoisite.

« Je me doutais que vous le prendriez ainsi. Dans ce cas, Rei et moi nous occuperont seules d'anéantir ce démon. » Répondit avec un sourire agacé la vénusienne.

« Tu es sûre Mina ? Il y a beaucoup de monde à l'extérieur, imagine qu'il s'enfuît… » Chuchota la prêtresse qui peinait à comprendre l'obstination de sa compagne.

« Ne discute pas mes ordres Reiko. » Appuya avec fermeté la star.

« Le seul problème est que nous ne sommes pas sous tes ordres Venus et si notre maître décide de participer à cet affrontement, nous y prendrons part aussi ! » répondit avec arrogance Kunzite.

La native de Venus fixait à présent Mamoru pour connaitre sa décision. Le prince de la Terre la regarda quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur le Yoma qui bougeait à présent avec davantage d'aisance.

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'elle devrait faire équipe avec les quatre généraux et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais ce qui la contrariait le plus était que son autorité ait été ainsi bafouée. Voyant le rictus d'agacement qui ceignait les lèvres de sa partenaire et sentant la colère sourde qui l'habitait, Rei prit rapidement sa main dans la sienne et la serra pour manifester son soutien qui lui était, de toute façon, acquis et indéfectible.

L'épaisse fumée poussiéreuse commença à se dissiper et à laisser entrevoir la forme de la créature. D'une texture gélatineuse rose, elle semblait néanmoins robuste et agile. Culminant à plus de deux mètres, sa forme humanoïde laissait apparaître une musculature puissante, des yeux dorés luisants et des crocs acérés.

Bougeant lentement la tête, elle parcourut du regard les environs à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Les Shitennous avaient tous revêtu en un éclair leur tenue de combat et Mamoru avait endossé celle d'Endymion. Ils étaient prêts à pourfendre la chose au moindre mouvement. Minako suivait son regard pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle cherchait tandis que Rei était prête à protéger son commandant.

Soudain, la créature se figea. Un large sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage. Elle avait trouvé sa proie et elle était désormais prête à tout pour la capturer.

Elle s'élança soudain à une vitesse ahurissante à travers la pièce. Rei eut juste le temps de pousser Minako qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Sentant une violente douleur à son bras droit, la Miko ne put que constater la plaie sanguinolente que lui avait infligée son opposant.

Les shitennous se lancèrent à ses trousses.

Jadeite jeta cinq pics de glace qu'elle lui renvoya avec une aisance déconcertante. Le jeune homme évita les quatre premiers mais pas le cinquième qui vint se planter profondément dans sa cuisse droite et le cloua par-là même au sol.

Nephrite se jeta sur elle avec Zoisite mais ils furent repoussés avec force pour venir s'écraser dans le mur le plus proche.

Kunzite avait réussi à la prendre de vitesse et se trouvait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il engagea le combat frontalement à l'aide de son sabre en créant un champ de force. Peinant à contenir le Yoma, il vit avec satisfaction Mamoru attaquer à son tours son flan droit mais il fut immédiatement contré par le bras du démon qui l'envoya traverser avec fracas le mur attenant. Atterrissant lourdement dehors, il vit, avant de perdre connaissance, Usagi se jeter sur lui, en pleurs.

Kunzite continuait à s'efforcer de contenir le monstre. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol sous la pression exercée sur lui. Semblant soudain lassé de ce petit jeu, la créature traversa la barrière de son bras gauche, attrapa le Shitennou par le cou et commença à l'étrangler.

Ayant réussi à se mettre à genoux, Jadeite jeta de nouveau des stalactites sur la bête qui les renvoya de nouveau avec facilité. Incapable de bouger, le jeune homme vit sa dernière heure arriver mais fut sauvé in extremis par Rei. La martienne se précipita ensuite sur l'ennemi afin de sauver Kunzite. Malgré sa blessure, elle saisit le bras du Yoma, se concentra et l'enflamma de toute la rage qui l'habitait. Hurlant de douleur, le démon lâcha le malheureux général et agita violemment son bras dans un effort désespéré de faire disparaître les flammes. La native de Mars profita de l'instant pour mettre le général à l'abri.

De son côté, Minako était restée en retrait. Il lui était hors de question de venir en aide aux Shitennous mais maintenant que sa fiancée avait engagé le combat, tout était différent. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié sa mission, protéger Usagi.

L'Idole s'employait à se concentrer au maximum pour faire apparaître, grâce au peu de pouvoir qui lui restait, la chaîne de Venus.

La bête était parvenue à éteindre les flammes et à régénérer son membre sévèrement brûlé. Elle allait se diriger vers la sortie quand une chaîne dorée étincelante attrapa rapidement son cou et commença à l'étrangler. La leader des Sailor Senshis tirait de toutes ses forces sur l'arme qui était sortie, comme par magie, de la paume de sa main droite.

Rei se concentrait pour lancer une nouvelle attaque de feu mais sa blessure l'avait considérablement affaiblie. Elle parvint néanmoins à jeter une boule de feu en direction de la créature. Cette dernière, sentant le danger, réussit à briser la chaîne de Venus et à esquiver le projectile.

Minako regarda abasourdie et choquée les mailles de son arme millénaire disparaître brusquement.

« Mina, le Yoma s'enfuit ! » Cria la prêtresse qui s'était lancée à la poursuite de son ennemi malgré la douleur lancinante qui irradiait de son bras.

La vénusienne reprit brutalement ses esprits. Serrant les dents, elle fondit à toute vitesse sur le démon et engagea le combat au corps à corps. Gênée par sa jupe, elle la déchira sur le côté et se débarrassa de ses escarpins. Malgré sa force et sa vitesse, la créature paraît tous ses coups avec une facilité exaspérante.

Rei arriva et lui lança un _Shiki _sur le front. Le monstre l'arracha et l'écrasa avec colère. Il saisit ensuite la martienne par son bras blessé et la projeta avec violence contre l'arbre le plus proche. La Miko perdit instantanément connaissance.

« REIKO ! Tu vas me le payer ! » Hurla de rage la native de Venus qui redoubla d'effort pour briser la garde de son opposant.

Ami se précipita pour porter secours à Rei tandis que Makoto courut prêter main forte à Minako. Voyant la mariée arriver, le Yoma sembla brusquement lassé de son duel avec la star et eut à cœur d'y mettre un terme rapidement. Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à la vénusienne qui cria à son amie de rebrousser chemin mais il était déjà trop tard.

Passant d'une posture défensive à offensive, la créature attrapa rapidement et fermement le bras de l'Idole, et l'envoya s'écraser contre un muret à proximité. Sonnée par le choc violent qu'elle venait de recevoir, la jeune femme peina à recouvrer ses esprits. Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit enfin, elle assista, incrédule, à une scène à la fois inédite et effrayante.

Le démon avait érigé un _Kekkai_ tout autour de lui et Makoto. Il regardait à présent la jeune femme avec envie et un sourire de malice terrifiant apparaissait sur son visage. La native de Jupiter, tout d'abord surprise, se ressaisit rapidement et se mit en position de défense face à la menace qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et qui semblait prête à la dévorer.

« MAKOTO ! » Hurla Motoki en courant à bâtons rompus en direction de la captive. Le jeune homme avait préféré laisser les invités sur le parking, situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là, pour venir aider sa femme qu'il savait privée de ses pouvoirs depuis maintenant quelques années. Se jetant de tout son poids contre la barrière magique, il sentit instantanément une onde électrique puissante lui parcourir tout le corps et le propulser violemment plus loin. Choqué, pétrifié, le jeune homme perdit rapidement connaissance.

Ami, qui venait de terminer de panser les plaies de Rei, se précipita pour lui porter assistance. Elle regarda avec effroi la muraille mystique qu'avait érigée la créature et se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à un moyen de la traverser.

Minako, de son côté, faisait son possible pour se relever mais ses jambes ne semblaient plus disposer à la soutenir. Serrant les dents et allant puiser au plus profond d'elle-même ce qui lui restait de hargne et de volonté, elle parvint difficilement à se remettre debout, bien décidée à venir en aide à celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme la Senshi de la foudre.

Le Yoma se mit au même moment en mouvement. Etirant son bras droit en direction de sa proie, il fit naître une sphère ténébreuse au creux de sa main. Makoto fut soudain figée sur place. La peur, l'angoisse et surtout la souffrance défigurèrent en un instant les traits harmonieux de son visage. Un râle profond, animal se mua soudain en un hurlement de douleur terrifiant.

« MAKO-CHAN ! » Cria Usagi d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots. Minako parvint à la bloquer avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser contre le champ de force. La vénusienne maintenait dans ses bras, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la jeune femme qui était prête à tout pour venir en aide à son amie. La leader des Sailors Senshis était soulagée d'être parvenue, dans son état, à protéger sa princesse. Elle se demandait à présent comment elle et Ami allaient pouvoir secourir leur ancienne camarade d'armes et, surtout, si un miracle pouvait de nouveau se produire.

Une lumière aveuglante irradia soudain du corps de la native de Jupiter et un crystal circulaire s'extirpa lentement de sa poitrine. Les hurlements de la jupitérienne avaient cessé, sa tête était retombée et son regard se fit progressivement sombre, vide, mort. La jeune mariée chuta ensuite lourdement au sol, inanimée mais les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Quelques larmes s'y échappaient.

Minako assista avec angoisse et frustration à la scène. Elle avait vécu dans sa vie antérieure la perte de ses Senshis et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revivre cette épreuve, ce déchirement. Elle regarda Ami qui tremblait de terreur, toujours aux côtés du pauvre Motoki. Elles n'avaient jamais été confrontées à pareille force et de surcroît, désarmées. La vénusienne devait agir maintenant et elle sollicitait l'aide de l'ex Senshi de l'eau.

Alors que le monstre allait se saisir du crystal dont avait accouché Makoto, une voix forte, grave et pleine d'autorité se fit brusquement entendre.

« WORLD SHAKING ! »

Dés que ces deux simples mots arrivèrent aux oreilles de Minako, le sol se mit à trembler. Une boule d'énergie étincelante sembla s'extraire des entrailles de la Terre, les déchirer pour se diriger à une vitesse ahurissante sur le démon. Traversant avec aisance la barrière magique dressée par celui-ci, elle toucha sa cible qui perdit le crystal. La relique tant convoitée se dirigea rapidement vers la seconde voix, distinguée et féminine, qui cria ses quelques mots :

« DEEP SUBMERGE ! »

Une sphère marine, semblant venir tout droit d'océans déchaînés, fondit littéralement sur le Yoma qui fut broyés en quelques secondes comme s'il avait pris de plein fouet un ras de marée. Le silence se fit. Seul une brève conversation vint le troubler.

« Alors à ton avis, ç'en est un ? » Demanda la voix masculine.

« Non malheureusement. Etrange qu'ils se soient trompés ainsi… » S'interrogea la voix féminine de laquelle transparaissait intelligence et finesse d'esprit.

« Bon eh bien, tant pis ! » S'exclama la voix grave dont le ton trahissait une certaine déception.

Aussitôt la créature disparue, Ami et Usagi s'était précipitées au chevet de Makoto. Le médecin faisait son possible pour la réanimer tandis que l'ancienne princesse de la Lune pleurait à chaudes larmes. Aucune ne semblait vraiment prêter attention aux deux personnes qui étaient intervenues lors du combat. Seule Minako les observait avec attention. Cachées dans la pénombre, leurs visages et leurs tenues étaient impossibles à distinguer. Néanmoins, la native de Venus ne pouvait se tromper, leurs attaques réveillaient trop de souvenirs jusque-là enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Le crystal repartit tout doucement vers sa propriétaire et réintégra son corps. La jeune mariée reprit progressivement connaissance. Usagi la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras tandis qu'Ami continuait à surveiller son pou. Les deux jeunes femmes pleuraient de joie et la première ne pouvait s'empêcher d'assaillir de questions celle qui était laissée pour morte quelques minutes plus tôt.

Minako poussa un long soupir de soulagement à la vue de cette scène mais son regard revint vite se poser sur ce coin de ténèbres, là où les deux mystérieux intervenants se trouvaient. L'endroit semblait à présent désert, à sa grande surprise.

« MINAKO ! » Cria une voix masculine familière en accourant vers l'Idole.

« Artemis, Luna… » Commença la jeune femme, hagarde.

« Désolée Minako, on s'est retrouvés chacun enfermés dans un sac et emmenés de force vers ce fichu parking ! On a enfin réussi à s'en échapper mais apparemment trop tard…Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le chat blanc, choqué par la violence de l'affrontement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

La star sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Tombant au sol, elle ne put réfréner les tremblements nerveux qui secouaient son corps et la terreur qui se lisait sur chacun des traits de son visage. Serrant ses bras contre elle, elle articula difficilement :

« Artemis…Elles sont là…Elles sont vraiment là… »

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop versé dans l'horrifique pour ce chapitre, histoire que ça n'empêche pas certain(e)s de dormir ! Désolée qu'il se soit fait autant attendre mais les vacances, arrivées entre-temps, n'ont pas aidé. Le prochain viendra plus vite, promis ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTE III**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède en rien l'œuvre qu'est Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon ainsi que tous ses dérivés. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Mme Naoko Takeuchi même si je me permets humblement d'en emprunter les personnages pour mon récit.

Merci à Natsu82 ma fidèle bêta-readeur !

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début et suivent avec fidélité mes fanfics, ils se reconnaîtront. Désolée que ce chapitre ait été aussi long à vous parvenir…

**-Hôpital Azabu Jyuban de Tokyo-**

Minako quittait la chambre de Rei soucieuse et contrariée. S'asseyant sur l'un des sièges bordant le long couloir de l'étage, elle n'eut le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées que trois figures familières se postèrent devant elle, prêtes à l'assaillir de questions.

Sentant instinctivement leur regard interrogateur, l'Idole n'eut pas à lever les yeux pour savoir qu'une discussion s'imposait.

« Je sais que vous avez toutes beaucoup de questions à me poser mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de se rendre à la cafétéria pour cela… » Commença la native de Venus.

« Tu as raison, nous passerons plus inaperçues qu'ici. » Concéda Makoto.

« Mais euh…ce n'est pas risqué de laisser Rei-chan toute seule ? » Demanda anxieuse Usagi.

« Pour l'avoir examinée, je peux dire qu'elle va se réveiller incessamment sous peu. J'ai demandé à ma mère de nous prévenir dés quelle reprendra connaissance. La blessure de son bras reste bénigne grâce à son pouvoir de régénération partiel. Elle en gardera néanmoins une belle cicatrice. » Expliqua avec sérieux Ami tout en employant un ton volontairement rassurant.

« Belle n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais… » Renchérit d'un ton contrarié la vénusienne.

« Allez les filles, direction la cafétéria avant que notre belle au bois dormant à fort caractère ne se réveille ! » Lança avec enthousiasme Makoto.

**-Réfectoire de l'hôpital Azabu Jyuban de Tokyo-**

Les quatre jeunes femmes s'assirent à une table à l'écart, éloignée du tumulte des patients et des médecins. Minako commanda, comme à l'accoutumée, un café noir tandis qu'Ami et Makoto prirent un thé. Usagi se laissa tenter par un jus de fruits et une pâtisserie, car les glaces faisaient malheureusement défaut.

Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement entre les trois amies. Aucune d'entre-elles ne semblait trouver le courage de surmonter la gêne qu'elles ressentaient toutes. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête, par où devaient-elles commencer ? Minako sentait le malaise ambiant mais, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'une d'elles se décide à se jeter à l'eau. Makoto s'avoua être la plus brave.

« Sais-tu quelque chose sur les deux personnes qui nous ont aidées Minako-chan ? » Se risqua la jeune mariée.

« Oui. Même si je n'ai pas vu leur visage, leur identité ne fait aucun doute. » Répondit l'Idole, à présent sombre.

« Et donc … qui sont-elles ? » Continua la native de Jupiter.

« Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. » Répondit sur le même ton la vénusienne.

« Quoi ? Il existe d'autres Senshis que nous ?! » S'exclama Ami.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?! » Renchérit Makoto, offusquée.

Seule Usagi ne daignait participer à la conversation, qui s'annonçait animée, trop occupée à dévorer sa pâtisserie après l'avoir longuement regardée avec amour.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que ces guerrières ne sont pas censées intervenir sur cette planète et encore moins se trouver ici à cette époque ! »

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea la mercurienne dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

« Eh bien, ces guerrières sont appelées Outer Senshis car elles sont en charge des menaces extérieures au système solaire, contrairement à nous, Inner Senshis. Elles sont au nombre de quatre : Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluton et Sailor Saturne, même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que cette dernière ne soit pas avec elles…Elles n'ont pas pris part à la guerre entre la Terre et la Lune car ordre leur avait été donné par le reine Serenity elle-même de rester à leur poste. Donc…soit, elles ont survécu jusqu'à maintenant malgré les probables guerres qui ont entraîné la fin de toute forme de vie sur les autres planètes du système solaire. Soit, elles se sont réincarnées comme nous sur cette planète, ce qui me semble le plus vraisemblable. Je me demande alors qui est à l'origine de cette réincarnation car la reine Serenity n'était alors plus en vie… » Expliqua patiemment Minako.

« Mais si elles sont quatre, pourquoi nous n'en avons vu que deux ? » Continua la native de Jupiter.

« Sailor Pluton est préposée à garder la porte du temps pour l'éternité. Elle est censée ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte. Quant à Sailor Saturne, heureusement pour nous qu'elle n'était pas là ! La présence d'Uranus et de Neptune est déjà suffisamment préoccupante comme ça. » Conclut avec anxiété la vénusienne.

« Si je comprends bien ce que tu nous racontes Minako-chan, ces Senshis ne devraient pas se trouver ici, mais pourquoi ? » Interrogea Ami en pleine prise de notes.

« Ces guerrières sont en charge de toutes les menaces extérieures au système solaire. Si elles sont sur Terre, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose… » Commença l'Idole.

« …qu'elles n'ont pas pu circonscrire une attaque extraterrestre et qu'elles ont donc été obligées de venir sur Terre ou de s'y réincarner pour l'arrêter …» Continua la native de Mercure.

« Oui, tout à fait. » Conclut la Leader des Sailor Senshis.

« Et quid de Sailor Saturne ? » Poursuivit Makoto.

« Saturne est une Senshi légendaire et…très spéciale. Elle n'apparaît que lorsque tout est perdu. Afin d'enrayer une invasion maléfique de l'ensemble de la galaxie, elle peut utiliser son pouvoir qui lui permet…de détruire une planète…voire une galaxie… » Répondit Minako en pesant chacun de ses mots afin de ne pas trop affoler son auditoire.

« Eh ben, c'était bien bon ! » Lança avec satisfaction Usagi, brisant par-là même le lourd silence qui venait de s'installer.

« On est mal… » Articula difficilement la jupitérienne.

« Pas de panique. Rien n'indique que cette guerrière se trouve actuellement sur Terre. Je pense que la priorité à l'heure actuelle serait de trouver un moyen de récupérer nos pouvoirs et d'entrer en contact avec Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune pour faire équipe avec elles. Si la menace à laquelle nous faisons face est si grande, toute aide ne sera pas superflue. » Tempéra Ami, toujours en pleine réflexion.

« Ça risque de ne pas être facile d'établir un contact avec Uranus et Neptune si elles ont gardé leur caractère buté et arrogant… » Grommela l'Idole.

« Moi je suis sûre qu'elles sont très sympas ! Après tout, elles nous ont aidées ! » S'exclama Usagi, toujours positive et enthousiaste malgré le sérieux de la conversation.

« J'en doute mais … c'est vrai que tu avais une relation privilégiée avec Uranus, Usagi-chan. Tout n'est donc pas perdu. » Concéda avec un léger sourire la native de Venus.

« Tu vois Minako-chan ! Faites-moi confiance les filles pour régler cette affaire ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

« Tu es sûre de toi Usagi-chan ? » Interrogea la vénusienne d'un ton taquin.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda la native de l'astre lunaire surprise.

« Simplement Parce qu'Uranus te courrait après ! » Répondit avec un large sourire la leader des Sailor Senshis.

Un éclat de rire émailla la table tandis qu'Usagi manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de fruits.

« Mais tu sais Usagi que certaines missions exigent parfois un sens du sacrifice. » Renchérit Makoto bien disposée à ne pas laisser son amie s'en tirer si facilement.

« Non, sans blague ?! Regarde ça et tu sauras ce que j'en pense ! » Répondit la jeune femme vexée en montrant l'alliance qui ornait sa main gauche.

« Ce n'est pas très sérieux de se débiner comme ça. La mission avant tout ! » Continua Minako.

« Oui, on peut même appeler ça un manque de conscience professionnelle ! » Appuya avec satisfaction la jupiterienne.

« Oh allez les filles, laissez-la un peu tranquille. » Tempéra Ami qui avait bien du mal à ne pas succomber au fou-rire ambiant.

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi Minako-chan si tu devais tromper Rei-chan ou toi Makoto-chan ! » Attaqua une Usagi toujours plus vexée.

« On ne peut questionner mon dévouement, mon intégrité et ma pureté en tant que native de Venus ! » S'offusqua l'Idole le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oui, justement… » Lâcha à demi-mot Ami qui fut bien vite tue par un coup de pied sournois de sous la table.

« Tu sais, vu le tour qu'a pris mon mariage hier soir, je ne suis plus à ça prêt ! » Répondit avec un sourire jaune la Senshi de la foudre.

« Allez les filles, calmez-vous. » Demanda la mercurienne qui tentait à nouveau de calmer le jeu.

« Non, moi je dis on devrait demander à Rei-chan ! » Lança avec conviction Usagi.

Minako éclata de rire à l'énoncé de la proposition. Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent bouche-bée tant il était rare de voir l'Idole rire si franchement.

« Qu'est-ce que…j'ai dit ? » Demanda médusée l'ancienne princesse de la Lune.

« Rien…rien, Usagi-chan. Mais bon, si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Reiko et Uranus sur la Lune. Elles n'ont jamais pu… » Commença la jeune femme, en essuyant ses larmes, quand une figure sympathique et familière, quoiqu'un peu bruyante, vint l'interrompre.

« MINAKO-CHAN ! » Cria Sugao ravi de trouver sa protégée au milieu d'une cafétéria bondée.

« Sacho ! Comment ça va ? » Demanda innocemment la star en lui faisant une place à sa table.

« Minako-chan ?! Je comprends pourquoi personne ne te reconnaît ! Tu es couverte de pansements et de bleus ! Et regarde l'état de ta robe, de ta coiffure, mon Dieu ! » S'indigna le manager.

« Je n'ai que quelques plaies et contusions, rien de grave Sacho. » Répondit avec un sourire réconfortant la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir de cicatrices car sinon j'en tiendrai pour responsable le personnel médical de cet hôpital ! » Rétorqua avec conviction l'homme à sa protégée.

« Cette semaine de vacances improvisée va nous faire le plus grand bien, ne t'inquiète donc pas Sacho ! » Rassura l'Idole en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami de longue date.

« Oui et tu peux me remercier d'être parvenu à annuler tous tes rendez-vous car depuis cet attentat, tous les médias veulent te voir pour s'assurer que tu vas bien ! » Plaida Sugao en fouillant dans son agenda.

« A ce titre, j'aurais à te parler Sacho. » Commença la native de Venus.

« Oui, il va falloir renforcer ta sécurité. » Répondit le manager sans lever les yeux de son agenda.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. C'est important. On peut se retrouver à mon appartement en fin d'après-midi ? » Proposa la vénusienne.

« Oui, pas de problème _honey_, si tu y tiens. Où est Mars Reiko d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle se trouve dans sa chambre. On attend qu'elle reprenne connaissance. »

« Oh ! Elle n'a rien de grave j'espère ! » S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

« Non, une simple blessure au bras. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, chambre 307. » Lui proposa avec le sourire la jeune femme.

« Oui, je vais y passer. Bon, eh bien, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse. Minako-chan, je passerai chez toi vers 18h. » Annonça le manager en quittant le petit groupe.

« Ça marche, à tout à l'heure. » Conclut Minako qui avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer sa préoccupation.

« Bon eh bien moi je vais aller voir si Mamoru est toujours au chevet des Shitennous ! » Lança Usagi en rangeant ses affaires et en quittant la table.

« Usagi, on a pas fini notre réunion ! » S'indigna Makoto.

« Terminez sans moi, 'pas grave ! » Cria la jeune femme en saluant frénétiquement ses amies avant de quitter le réfectoire.

« Je rêve ! » Grommela la native de Jupiter.

« Je vais aller rejoindre Luna et Artemis à Crown pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Je vous tiens au courant dés que j'ai du nouveau. » Dit Ami en quittant elle aussi la table.

« Bizarre qu'elle ne reste pas auprès de Nephrite. Ils sont en froid ? » Interrogea la jupitérienne.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être aller rejoindre Motoki, Makoto-chan. » Répondit en détournant le regard l'Idole.

« Mais notre réunion s'arrête là, comme ça ? » Demanda perplexe la Senshi de la foudre.

« Laissons Luna, Artemis et Ami mener leurs recherches. De notre côté, je pense qu'on pourrait se rendre cette nuit sur les lieux de l'attaque pour relever des indices. » Proposa la vénusienne.

« Pourquoi pas dés maintenant ? » Opposa la jeune mariée dont l'impatience était palpable.

« La Police doit encore être sur les lieux. Nous ne pourrons accéder à la salle que cette nuit, une fois qu'ils seront partis… » Répondit avec calme la Leader des Sailor Senshis.

« Ok, retrouvons-nous là-bas à 23h alors ! Je retourne voir Motoki, à plus' Minako-chan ! » Conclut Makoto en quittant à son tour la table.

« ça marche, à plus tard. » Répondit tristement la jeune star.

La journée difficile de la veille se poursuivait. Après avoir lutté dans un combat perdu d'avance et d'une violence rare, Minako allait devoir passer une seconde fois aux aveux, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Se mettre à nu, révéler ses secrets, même à des proches, lui avait toujours été insupportable, elle qui, bien qu'étant native de Venus, se révélait être d'une grande pudeur. Elle devait néanmoins prendre sur elle et surmonter cette épreuve pour le bien de sa mission. Même si elle ne disposait plus que d'une fraction de ses pouvoirs, elle se considérait toujours comme Sailor Venus, la Leader des Sailor Senshis, avec toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquait. Le défi s'annonçait de taille cette fois-ci avec un ennemi d'une force phénoménale et de nouvelles guerrières dans l'équation mais elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Elle mènerait sa mission à bien, jusqu'au bout. Elle se l'était jurée et elle comptait bien tenir parole, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

**Royaume du Millénium d'Argent – Lune**

_C'était une belle journée de printemps sur la Lune. Une douce et tiède brise soufflait doucement à travers les branches des arbres qui s'ornaient de bourgeons d'un vert tendre. _

_Rei avait décidé de méditer sous les arbres en cette matinée ensoleillée, espérant trouver la sérénité et la plénitude pour commencer la journée du bon pied. _

_Son arrivée sur cette planète remontait désormais à quelques semaines. Fraîchement guérie de ses blessures, infligées par une certaine vénusienne, elle avait à cœur de se débarrasser des récentes contrariétés et de tout le stress accumulé._

_Fermant les yeux, la Miko parvint rapidement à se centrer sur elle-même. Le chant harmonieux des oiseaux laissa la place à un silence assourdissant rythmé uniquement par le bruit régulier de sa respiration. Faisant le vide dans sa tête, la jeune fille sentit progressivement les braises de sa colère s'éteindre. Sa concentration fut néanmoins troublée par un bruit lointain de sabots qui semblait se rapprocher. _

_Intriguée, la native de Mars décida de maintenir sa méditation malgré l'agacement qu'elle sentait monter en elle à mesure que la nuisance se faisait plus distincte. _

_Soudain, ce qui s'apparentait à un vacarme en son fort intérieur cessa. Seul un son métallique se fit entendre._

_« J'imaginais les martiens plus grands et plus râblés. Je suis déçu… » Prononça avec assurance une voix masculine._

_Cédant à cette ultime provocation, Rei ouvrit les yeux et fixa d'un regard dur et froid le cavalier. Arborant une riche tenue d'apparat, il regardait avec hauteur et arrogance la jeune fille. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et réguliers, son teint légèrement halé. Ses yeux bleu-marine soutenaient un regard perçant. Seuls ses cheveux courts blonds ne semblaient pas supporter la discipline d'un brossage quotidien. Devant le silence pesant qui s'installait, il décida de faire demi-tour pour aller se poster devant une fontaine, située à quelques centaines de mètres de là, sans doute pour permettre à son cheval de s'abreuver. _

_Piquée dans son orgueil, la martienne se releva, fixa la silhouette qui avait troublé sa méditation matinale et fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes de concentration suffirent à projeter des flammes sur le carré de pelouse où se trouvaient le cavalier et sa monture. Le feu prit rapidement. L'équidé paniqua, se rua malgré tous les efforts de son propriétaire pour le calmer et rester en scelle. Ce dernier finit par tomber dans la fontaine. _

_La native de Mars observa la scène avec satisfaction. La journée ne s'annonçait peut-être pas si mauvaise. Le large sourire qu'elle arborait se mua rapidement en un rictus de stupéfaction quand elle vit une silhouette courir vers elle à une vitesse ahurissante, aussi vite que le vent. Elle eut à peine le temps d'adopter une posture défensive qu'elle était plaquée avec une force écrasante contre l'arbre sous lequel elle méditait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_La figure du cavalier la fixait à présent avec dureté. La colère se lisait clairement dans son regard. Il avait été humilié et comptait bien laver son honneur. Sa large main entravait le cou de la jeune fille. Plus grand, il semblait prendre plaisir à la toiser, ce qui déplaisait au plus haut point à la Miko. Plaçant sa main sur le poignet de son agresseur, elle constata avec effarement que ses vêtements étaient déjà quasiment secs. Elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas démonter._

_« Ote immédiatement ta main où je me ferai un plaisir de la carboniser ! » Lança-t-elle avec une autorité teintée d'indignation._

_« Chiche ! » Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Une arrogance sans égale habitait à présent les traits du cavalier._

_Rei accentua la pression de sa main sur le bras de son adversaire qui s'enflamma d'un coup. Relâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou, il éteignit avec aisance le feu dans un mouvement ample et rapide. Un violent affrontement au corps à corps s'engagea ensuite. La martienne se trouva rapidement débordée face à la rapidité surhumaine des coups portés par l'inconnu. Elle avait, de surcroit, toutes les peines du monde à trouver une faille pour contre-attaquer. L'étrange individu semblait se mouvoir aussi vite que le vent. Une intervention extérieure et bienvenue vint mettre fin à ce duel._

_« Il suffit ! » Ordonna avec force et autorité Sailor Venus en saisissant le poing droit du cavalier. _

_Se figeant, il fut tenté quelques instants de résister mais la poigne dure et inflexible, semblable à l'acier, du commandant en chef des Inner Senshis l'en dissuada._

_Rei, de son côté, constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait été acculée contre l'arbre mais surtout qu'elle était en nage et à bout de souffle. Jamais un adversaire ne l'avait surclassée ainsi…_

_« Cette fille m'a humilié publiquement. J'exige réparation par un duel en bonne et due forme ! » Plaida l'inconnu en regardant la vénusienne droit dans les yeux. Sa colère et sa frustration étaient palpables. _

_Minako lança à celle qu'elle aimait un regard qui semblait dire « mon Dieu, qu'as-tu donc fait, Rei ? ». Pas le moindre début de culpabilité ne semblait poindre sur le visage de la jeune fille. Bien au contraire, cette dernière fulminait sur place et ne tarda pas à exploser._

_« Ce prétentieux a débarqué de nulle part et s'est permis d'insulter ma personne et mon peuple ! J'exige également réparation et le droit de lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! » Hurla avec rage la martienne._

_« Je ne débarque pas de nulle part, je suis Sailor Uranus, princesse héritière du royaume d'Uranus et leader des Outer Senshis ! » Cria indignée le cavalier._

_« Et moi je suis Sailor Mars, princesse héritière du royaume de Mars et commandant en second des Inner Senshis ! » Cria à son tour la Miko bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner malgré la supériorité physique de son adversaire. _

_« Pardon ?! » S'exclama avec la plus grande surprise Minako qui n'avait pas encore désigné son bras droit au poste de commandement. L'audace dont fit preuve sa nouvelle recrue l'amusa néanmoins beaucoup et elle eut bien du mal à cacher le léger sourire qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres. _

_« Bon, au moins, les présentations sont faites. Présentez vos excuses et restons-en là mesdemoiselles. Un duel n'arrangera rien et ne fera que me donner encore plus de paperasse à remplir… » Plaida la native de Venus qui regrettait le tour qu'avait pris cette belle matinée._

_« JAMAIS ! » Fut la réponse qu'elle reçut de concert de la part des deux Senshis._

_« Allons, allons, quel dommage de troubler ainsi une si agréable journée… » Interrompit une voix féminine et distinguée portée par une silhouette gracieuse et élégante. _

_La jeune fille aux traits mâtures arborait une magnifique chevelure ondulée d'un vert marin profond et de grands yeux de la même couleur. Vêtue d'une sublime robe qui mettait parfaitement sa taille en valeur, elle semblait à mille lieux des écervelées qui peuplaient trop souvent les cours des différents royaumes. Son large front témoignait d'une grande intelligence, d'un esprit aiguisé et une certaine clairvoyance. _

_« Michiru, ne te mêle pas de ça ! » Ordonna Sailor Uranus sans quitter Rei du regard._

_« Haruka, je sais que tu brûles d'envie de mieux connaître Sailor Mars mais dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a d'autres moyens de faire connaissance et puis, nous ne sommes pas venues pour ça. Nous devons rendre visite à sa majesté la reine et sa fille, la princesse. » Répondit Michiru d'un ton enjoué mais dont la fermeté ne faisait aucun doute._

_« Très bien. » Répondit la native d'Uranus qui se résolut à suivre son amie avec regret, après quelques secondes de réflexion._

_« Ah, j'oubliais ! Je suis la princesse héritière du royaume de Neptune, Sailor Neptune, mais tu peux m'appeler Michiru, Sailor Mars ! » Se présenta rapidement Michiru en serrant la main de Rei. _

_« Enchantée. » Répondit poliment la martienne, interloquée par la différence de tempérament entre les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient pourtant si proches._

_« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser à présent. » Conclut la native de Neptune en prenant le bras de sa partenaire. _

_Les deux Senshis partirent en direction du château. Seules restaient Rei et Minako, silencieuses et encore hébétées par la scène quasi-surréaliste qui venait d'avoir lieu de si bon matin. La Miko fut la première à briser le silence qui les mettait toutes deux mal à l'aise. _

_« Pourquoi avoir empêché notre duel ? Tu avais peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ?! » _

_« Comme je l'ai dit, votre petit duel improvisé ne m'aurait attiré que des ennuis sur le plan administratif et je ne suis pas une grande adepte de la paperasse au réveil… » Répondit la native de Venus avec fermeté._

_« Foutu système ! » Jura la martienne._

_« Oui, nous ne sommes pas sur Mars ici. Nous devons répondre de nos actes à ses majestés et honnêtement, se battre sur la Lune fait mauvais genre. » Avoua avec le sourire la vénusienne._

_« Comment connais-tu ces Senshis ? »_

_« Nous les avons déjà reçues plusieurs fois en visite diplomatique avant ton arrivée. Ami et Makoto les connaissent également. Il ne manquait plus que toi…Pardon de changer complètement de sujet mais depuis quand es-tu mon second ? » Demanda avec amusement la Leader des Sailor Senshis._

_« Parce que je ne suis pas qualifiée ? » _

_« Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça mais il y a un protocole normalement… » Répondit Minako._

_« Le contraire m'aurait étonnée… » Maugréa Rei._

_« Allons, si tu y tiens tant que ça, nous pouvons faire un essai. Si tu es apte, j'interférerai en ta faveur auprès de ses majestés. Et puis, je comprends bien que tu ne peux te passer de ma présence… » Proposa d'un air taquin la vénusienne, que la situation amusait de plus en plus. Elle découvrait qu'avoir l'ascendant sur la têtue martienne flattait hautement son égo._

_« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Venus ! Et garde ta pitié, j'ai juste brigué ce grade sous le coup de la colère. Ce n'était qu'une folie, rien de plus. » S'indigna la native de Mars en passant sa supérieure hiérarchique._

_« Attends, j'étais sérieuse ! » Cria le commandant des Sailor Senshis alors que sa nouvelle recrue quittait les lieux sans se retourner._

_Rei fixait ses pieds en marchant vers le château. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, regagner ses quartiers pour se changer et étouffer le sentiment de ridicule qu'elle ressentait, effacer également le rouge qu'elle sentait irradier de ses joues. _

_Elle remarqua soudain que le gazon sous ses pieds s'était transformé en sol caillouteux. Stupéfaite, elle se retourna instinctivement vers Minako. Cette dernière l'attendait toujours sous l'arbre mais tendait la main vers elle et semblait lui dire quelque chose. Son expression indiquait la tristesse et le désespoir. Une telle vision brisa le cœur de la Senshi du feu qui se mit à courir vers elle. Une fois arrivée devant elle, la Miko ne put que constater qu'elle s'était changée en pierre. Impuissante, désespérée, elle prit la main de celle qu'elle aimait dans la sienne mais à peine l'eut-elle touchée que tout le corps de la jeune fille s'écroulait, se répandait sur le sol tel du sable._

_Rei regarda alors autour d'elle. Le château, les jardins, tout avait disparu. Elle était seule, entourée de ténèbres d'une profondeur insondable. Tout s'était également tu. Seuls les battements de son cœur se faisaient entendre parmi le silence de plomb. Tremblante, en pleurs, la native de Mars tombait à genoux devant les cendres de la déesse de la beauté. Etait-ce là le destin qui lui était réservé ? Perdre une seconde fois celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout ? Assister à la fin de ce monde, à la mort de ses amis ? _

**-Hôpital Azabu Jyuban de Tokyo, chambre 307-**

Rei se réveilla en sursaut avec ces questions non résolues qui tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête et l'étourdissaient. Minako était à son chevet et la regardait avec inquiétude. La Miko lut immédiatement dans les yeux de sa fiancée qu'elle avait deviné la teneur de son rêve. La lumière prit instinctivement le feu dans ses bras et le serra avec force. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, le temps que la peur et la tristesse lâchent l'emprise qu'elles avaient sur le cœur de la martienne.

L'Idole du quitter son aimée afin d'honorer le rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à son manager. Elle lui promit de revenir le soir même. Peut importait que les horaires de visite soient terminés, l'hôpital n'avait aucun secret pour celle qui était encore Sailor V il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Devoir laisser celle qu'elle aimait seule face à un passé douloureux, des prémonitions terrifiantes et ses propres démons lui fendait le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
